


Slither Hither

by JessicaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Teen Angst, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brief altercation in the hall, Harry Potter is under the distinct impression that Pansy Parkinson is out for his blood. But, for some reason, Cho Chang is taking her side... Polyjuice. Hogsmeade. If Harry thought he was actually going to score with Cho, he's got another think coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither Hither

**Author's Note:**

> Note For AO3 Users: Another ancient relic from the vaults. TEN YEARS AGO, I wrote a PWP that spread like wildfire through the internets, mostly on the back of how rare a pairing this is to read and nothing more. Enjoy it for what it is, and not for what it could be! Also, I'm combining all three chapters into one, since it's so short there's little point in bothering.

_~*~ Chapter One: Turn Your Anger Into Lust_

"Hey, Granger!"

Harry Potter turned to see Draco Malfoy's pointed face sneering in their general direction. His jaw instantly set, and his blood ran warmer.

"Granger! Oi, Mudblood scum!"

Harry felt a swell of pride; Hermione was not deigning to turn, or give any hint she'd heard him at all.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron spat from Harry's other side.

"Do turn around so we don't have to stare at your tumbleweed-" Pansy Parkinson dramatically put a hand over her mouth. "-er, I mean, 'hair'."

The other Slytherins laughed. Harry stepped forward, and it was only then that Hermione reacted.

"Don't give them the satisfaction," she muttered, grasping his arm.

"Aww, look at the pair of them," Malfoy said, grinning malevolently. "Scarhead and his Mudblood mistress!"

Hermione immediately let go, and his hand gravitated to his wand without him telling it to.

"Ooh, gonna get me, Potter?" Malfoy asked, mock fear flashing across his features as he drew his own. "Gonna blow me up, like you did your Muggle aunt? If you even remember the spell, that is... better ask your tumbleweed girlfriend."

To Harry's surprise, Pansy Parkinson leapt in front of Malfoy, her own wand raised. Apparently, Malfoy had not been expecting this, either.

"Wh-what are you doing, Pansy?"

"Let me at him," she growled, her turquoise eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"By all means," he replied, shrugging at Crabbe and Goyle, who shrugged back, of course.

"I've just learned a new hex," she said, looking down her pug nose at Harry. "I've been waiting for the perfect testing dummy. And here it is!"

As she raised her wand overhead, a hand clasped on it.

"WHO DARES-"

"I dare," Professor Snape sneered.

"Oh, shit."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor," she said innocently.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he said in a low voice, then, with no small amount of disgust, "and ten from Slytherin."

"WHAT?!" Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Hermione, Goyle, Ron, Pansy, and all the other students gathered around shouted in unison.

"Hold your tongues if you'd like to avoid detentions." He released Pansy's arm, who rubbed it ruefully. "Now, inside."

As they filed into the Potions classroom, Harry saw Pansy glaring at him as she had never done before. Was it just his imagination, or did she look as if she wanted to kill?

~*~

"That's so weird," Cho Chang said, shaking her head.

"I mean, the Slytherins have never much cared for me," Harry said thoughtfully as they walked down High Street. "This just... it was like she really wanted my head on a pike. You know, like I'd done something to personally insult her or something."

"Maybe you had."

"Come off it, I barely know her. She teases Hermione often enough, but I've never really had words with her at all."

"Well, maybe you did something to insult Draco. They are going out, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose that could be it..." He rubbed his chin. "You're probably right. I mean, I did just get Malfoy Senior shut up in Azkaban last year... that's probably it."

Cho frowned. "Poor Draco, losing his father."

"Poor Draco?!" Harry looked at her skeptically. "His daddy and his Death Eater chums tried to kill me! Hell, they tried to kill Luna, too, and she's in your house! His dad's boss killed Cedric! I figured you'd side with me!"

"Well... just try seeing it from her point of view, though," Cho said slowly. "Her boyfriend has just lost his father, and you're the one that caused it. She probably thinks you did it out of spite."

"I guess." He sighed and sat down on the steps in front of Zonko's Joke Shop. "As if the Slytherins could care less what my motives for anything are. I'm just that ruddy Boy Who Lived to them."

"Why do you keep talking about the Slytherins? I thought we were talking about Pansy and Draco."

"What's the difference? What Malfoy says goes in that house."

"How do you know?"

Harry gaped at her. "What's with the devil's advocate routine? A person would almost think you were abandoning Ravenclaw."

Cho looked affronted. "I'm just saying that... well, you're not really considering her feelings!"

"HER feelings?! She was about to hex me!"

"And maybe she had good reason!"

To his bewilderment, Cho looked quite angry. Her long, raven hair almost seemed to be standing on end, and her almond-shaped eyes were flashing dangerously.

"What's got into you, Cho? Are you and Pansy mates or something?"

"Well... no!"

Harry rumpled his already-unruly black hair. "Then I don't understand... you're acting as if her trying to attack me and wanting me snuffed is something I should be apologizing for!"

Cho seemed to digest this information slowly; her breathing eased, and her muscles stopped tensing.

"Sorry... you just... you can be so insensitive sometimes!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm not going out of my way to understand Pansy Parkinson, but I'm sure the feeling's mutual. The Slytherins and Gryffindors have never gotten along, not since the dawn of time, it's just... one of those things."

"I suppose you're right," she said, sighing. "Sorry I got all huffy."

Their walk eventually took them to the Shrieking Shack. As they stood outside, Cho took out a butterbeer bottle, though Harry noticed the liquid inside was much darker.

"What the hell is that stuff?" he said as she took a swig.

"It's my medicine," she said, making a face. "Something bit me... after Quidditch practice, and Madam Pomfrey gave me this stuff. It's right nasty."

"Couldn't she have just healed you straight away?"

"She said I got bit by something weird. This is for the poison."

Harry nodded, then leaned against the fence.

"Say, you wanna go in there?"

"What?" he said, blinking. "In the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah, I bet it'd be great fun." She was grinning, staring fixedly at the derelict structure.

"But... it's haunted." Of course, he knew this to be a lie - he'd been inside it, and hadn't spotted a single ghost. He also knew the story behind the screams and howls inside, and that the fact of the matter was that it was nothing more than a musty old mansion. But Cho didn't know that, and it seemed strange that she would want to do something so risky.

"Isn't that wicked? C'mon, let's explore."

Before he could say anything else, Cho had vaulted over the fence and was sprinting toward the Shack. He hesitated, then followed suit. When he caught up with her, she had already cast Alohamora and entered. He looked around.

"Well, that was fun! Let's go, it's-"

"Not just yet." She crept toward the stairs. "I want to have a good look around, I've never been in here."

They made their way up the dreary stairs and down the hall. Harry passed the door where Sirius had dragged Ron inside - and felt a pang of dispair. If only he could walk inside and find Ron there with his leg bleeding, pointing at Sirius, who was glaring coldly and holding Ron's wand...

"What's up with you?"

Harry looked around, and realized he'd stopped to stare into the room. "Oh, nothing."

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

"How- n-no, of course not-"

"Don't lie," she said, looking a bit annoyed. "What happened?"

"It's... I haven't been here before."

"Don't lie!"

He sighed. "Alright..."

They walked into the room. He noticed the bedsheets still had bloodstains from Ron's leg wound, and black doghairs and orange cathairs were littered all over. A few of the wall panels were marked by spell blasts, and one of them was cracked in two from where Snape had been blown back.

"A dog once dragged Ron in here," he began, sitting down heavily on the bed. "Through the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow. When Hermione and I chased them in here, I found out the dog was an Animagus. Sirius Black. My godfather."

She gasped. "Your WHAT?!"

"It doesn't really matter now," he sighed. "He's gone. The Death Eaters offed him in battle."

"You knew that criminal?"

"He was no criminal!" He vaguely realized he was shouting. "Peter Pettigrew killed all those Muggles and faked his own death! He was my parents' Secret-Keeper, and he betrayed them! Sirius was framed!"

Cho looked at him in triumph. "You've been associating with a known felon. That's enough to get you expelled. I'm going to Dumbledore with this."

As appalled as he was with how Cho was behaving, he stood his ground. "Dumbledore knows. He's one of the few people that believed in Sirius. Peter Pettigrew is still very much alive, and working with Voldemort. And it doesn't really matter now, anyway, as Sirius won't be doing much murdering anymore."

Cho shuddered, but kept on. "I can't believe you, famous Harry Potter, hang out with Azkaban escapees and act like it's nothing spectacular."

"Wait, wait... 'famous' Harry Potter?" He eyed her suspiciously. "What's going on with you, Cho? Why are you acting like you've been meaning to trap me on something for years?"

It was now that she faltered. She looked around, shifting uneasily. "I haven't been. But I didn't think you'd been helping prisoners escape!"

"What? I didn't HELP him escape, he did that on his own power."

She sat down on the bed. "It's just... so weird. Sirius Black was right in this room..."

"I know. How do you think I felt when I found out he was my godfather, and that he was innocent? It did quite the number on my brain."

"I should at least tell a teacher-"

"They all know. Even Snape."

She looked up sharply. "What?!"

"They all know Sirius was my godfather, that he was innocent, and that he's fallen through the Veil."

Her eyebrows knitted. "What veil?"

"There's this freaky veil in the Department of Mysteries... you know, in the Ministry. It's like, the gateway of death. Sirius was blasted through it by a Death Eater... Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That's right... she escaped Azkaban, too... but I thought she wanted to join with Black..."

"Of course she didn't, she wanted to go back to Voldemort."

Again, she flinched.

"Look, let's quit discussing depressing crap like that. I... I don't want to talk about Sirius anymore."

"Because he was your godfather."

"Because he was my friend." He looked away, forcing himself to breathe evenly. "They ended his life, and I'd barely got a chance to know him. He was on the run from the Aurors, and I rarely ever got to have a conversation with him longer than a few minutes. And now I never will."

"I guess... that Pansy is wrong about you."

"Huh?"

"I said I guess she's wrong." It sounded like what she was saying was almost painful to her. "She hates you for sending Draco's father to Azkaban, but... your godfather died in the same battle. Draco's... lucky."

"Cho?"

"You're right, this place is horrid. Let's... let's get out of here."

"Wait, Cho-"

"It's probably getting late, we really ought to-"

He grabbed her arm as she strode across the room.

"C'mon, something's bothering you. What is it?"

She strained against him, her face starting to tighten. "Let go of my arm."

"But what are you-?"

"I said, let go!" Her glare was one he'd never seen from her before.

"But I want to know what's the matter, I want to help!"

"You don't want to help, you just want to know!"

He gaped. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You just want to stick your ruddy nose into everyone's business! Harry Potter has to know everything that's going on, Harry Potter can't feel left out! You couldn't give an aardvark's arse what my problems are, but you have to know, anyway! You cold, unfeeling-"

"I don't know what you're on about!" He could feel his temper rising to match hers. "I asked because I'm concerned - you've never acted this irrational before! If there's something wrong and I can help, then I want to know!"

Her teeth were bared, her nostrils flaring, and she was positively snarling. A few moments passed with both of them heaving in anger, Harry's hand still grasped around her wrist. Then her eyes began to shine, and she was quaking.

"Harry Potter, I- I-"

"You what?!" he spat.

"I HATE YOU!!!"

But she kissed him. Despite what she'd just said, she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He felt her tongue worming its way between his lips, and hesitantly allowed them to part and welcome it inside, his own wrapping around hers. He felt her hands grasping desperately at his back, her nails stabbing him through his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His mind was so fogged, so confused, and the rage was still pounding in his ears, but it seemed to be fueling the mad passion, the heat that came from every violent advance she was making. It was only when he felt her pelvis grinding against his that he broke their vicious kiss.

"Wait, this- this isn't right, we-"

"You bastard, I hate you, you make me sick, I-"

"Cho, why are you crying?"

The tears were flowing freely from her eyes, but her face was screwed up with rage rather than despair. "SHUT UP, you- you stupid-"

And again they embraced, eating hungrily at each other's mouths. Harry was almost reacting mechanically, except he knew that he wanted it - NEEDED it. This time, his hands went up the back of her jumper, and he felt her warm skin under his fingertips. When they reached the strap of her bra, they both jumped at the same time.

"You- you-" she stammered heatedly.

Harry gaped for a moment. "YOU!!!"

Her aquamarine eyes still shining with tears and a puzzled expression, she felt the ends of her hair, held the other to her nose, and her eyes widened.

"Shit," Pansy Parkinson breathed.

 

_~*~ Chapter Two: Growth_

"WHAT IN HELL-?!"

And then something clicked in Harry's brain.

"Let me see that bottle."

"No!" she shrieked.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, isn't it?"

"Go away!"

"Why are you doing this?!" he shouted. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to-"

"I WANTED TO GET YOU!!!" He could tell that sheer willpower was the only thing keeping her from flinging herself at him again, either to engage him in another kiss or to claw out his throat. "I wanted to make you pay for what you did to Draco! You took away half his family, you little shit, and you don't even care!"

"But I told you-"

"I KNOW!!! I know you weren't the one that got him caught, even though you snitched on him to that Rita Skeeter whore! I know you lost your precious godfather, I remember everything you just said because I'm not a complete git! AND I HATE YOU!!!"

"But why-"

"I hate you because I can't hate you!!!" she said, weeping freely, her voice something halfway between a shriek and a growl.

Harry blinked, digesting this. "I didn't know Slytherins could cry."

"I am NOT CRYING!!!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face.

This was something he had never expected to feel in his life - sympathy for Pansy Parkinson, or ANYONE in Slytherin House, for that matter. Unless you counted that brief pang he'd felt when he discovered the way his father and godfather had treated Snape in their schoolboy days, but then again, Snape was not currently a Slytherin - he was their Head of House, quite a different thing. But here she was, and she wished so badly to lay the blame on him for Draco's recent misfortune.

"P-Pansy," he started, realizing he'd probably never said her name to her face before. "Listen-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE!!!"

"I'm sorry."

She looked baffled. "For what?!"

"I'm sorry you can't hate me. It throws a spanner into the Hogwarts workings, doesn't it?" She wiped her eyes, but did not reply. "I mean, the Gryffindors hate the Slytherins, and vice versa. If you stop hating me, then that'd be weird."

She nodded slightly. "I hate you so much it burns."

"Because you can't hate me."

Another nod, but then a shake. "I don't even understand it myself."

"You did a remarkable job hiding who you were." He sat down again. "I mean, to act like you were Cho, even though you were right next to the sod you wanted to mangle the entire time."

"Y-yeah." Disgust was still etched into her face, but she was calming. "I had to pretend that you weren't Potter, but just some git who knew him really well. Otherwise, I probably would've started kicking your arse."

Harry laughed. He was amazed that he wasn't shouting at her, that he wasn't seething at how she'd duped him. But then he realized why.

"You're not the only one who's used the Potion to get at their enemies." After all, what you sow...

She looked up. "What d'you mean?"

"Second year, when the baselisk was on the loose."

"The what?"

"The monster that was paralyzing students."

"Right... the one everybody thought you were controlling. What a load of rubbish."

"Well, we thought Malfoy was the Heir. You've got to admit, he fit the description."

She laughed bitterly. "I almost wish he was."

"Well, anyway, me and Ron brewed up some Polyjuice with Hermione's help. We got hold of a few of Crabbe and Goyle's hairs and used them in it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You impersonated two of our house members?"

"Yeah. It's how we eliminated Malfoy as a suspect."

She nodded thoughtfully, sitting next to him. "I do remember him mentioning that they were acting strange one night that year... Crabbe and Goyle, that is." She looked up. "How thick are you, then? You didn't realize I wasn't Cho."

"I realized you were acting weird," he said. "Of course, the last thing on my mind is that you were really someone else, but I still knew something was off." He grinned wryly. "And may I remind you that Malfoy STILL doesn't know we dressed up as his bodyguards to this day?"

She shot him a sour look. "I can't believe you. I can't believe this, I can't believe we're sitting in this drafty room, acting as if we're almost chums!"

"Whose fault is that?" He folded his arms.

"Mine," she spat. "I wish I'd never done this, what a stupid plan. It might've worked, though, if I hadn't forgotten to take the potion again." She pulled out the bottle and looked at it. "Now it's worthless, I suppose."

Without warning, she threw it at the wall, and it shattered, the thick, gloppy contents spilling across the floor.

"I feel better," she said, a corner of her mouth raising.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?"

"I said, 'why did you kiss me'. It's... I really don't know why you did that, you seemed furious, and yet..."

She looked at him, and her eyes started to water again, her face set. "Fuck you."

"That's not an answer," he said brightly.

She glared at him evenly for several agonizing seconds, then turned away. "I don't know, either. I hated you, but I didn't. I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't, because I knew you didn't deserve it. But I had to do something, something violent and forceful, to purge my anger."

"Well, I hope it worked..."

"It... it did... but..."

"Hmm?"

"Not enough," she said, flinging herself on top of him.

Harry fought weakly against her for a minute, the logical, sane part of him crying out against this, against what was happening. But she was so warm, so in-control and ravenous, that his mind seemed to disappear, and instinct took over. His hands moved all over her back, one settling on her soft bum, and hers wound into his hair, tugging hard at its roots, which he found he did not mind. He could feel her abdomen rubbing against his crotch once again, and before long he could feel himself harden, pressing into her.

She gasped, breaking the kiss. "You dirty, fucking little- little-"

"Tell me, what am I?"

Her face was twisted in such a homogeny of emotions that he couldn't suss out which they were. Tears dripped down onto his face from hers, and he could feel her continuing to rub against him. "You're a horrid- shithead- I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

He gritted his teeth - the roots of his hair were screaming in protest, but she did not relent. Her mouth was hanging open as she thrust against him, panting with heat. Harry almost wished she'd stop, but then noticed her full bosom swaying with each movement. He raised his head and kissed her neck.

"Ohhh..." she moaned as she relaxed her hold on his scalp, and he could hear the shame and sorrow tinging her elation.

"Pansy," he whispered, not believing what he was doing, as his lips moved to her jawline.

"Do it," she whispered.

His breath quickened as he felt a hand move between their bodies, clutching for the zipper on his jeans.

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"Knob me," she breathed. "Rape me."

A moment's hesitation, then he threw her off of him.

"W-what's wrong, Potter? Can't do the deed?!"

"This is wrong."

"Take me, you sod! Fuck me like a whore, so I can hate you!"

They both froze instantly, her words hanging in the air so thickly they could almost be seen.

"There we are," Harry said in hushed tones.

"W-what?"

"That's why you've been doing all this... you want me to poke you so you can say I've done something to deserve your hatred."

"I- you're nutters. I, I don't know what you mean."

"That's it, isn't it?!"

"YES!!!" She was in tears now, most of the rage replaced by anguish. "I want to hate you so badly, and I can't, and that makes me hate you even more! You suck, Harry Potter!"

"Pansy..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!!! You have no RIGHT to say it, you- sitting there- you-" He stroked her cheek, and she shoved his hand away. "I don't want your pity."

"Well, you've got it. I didn't realize you wanted to hate me this badly."

She looked up at him. "It makes me ill how good you are... you're not just a goody-goody on his high horse, some self-righteous gloryhound... but you really care about people... you little shit..."

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's... let's have it up. If you really, truly want to hate me so badly, then let's give you a reason."

Her face fell and she looked away. "N-no."

"But it's what you want."

"No."

He looked at her intently. "Then what do you want from me?"

She hesitated, considering. "I... I don't know anymore... you've made everything so difficult... you stupid ass. I could kill you for it."

"You really care about Malfoy."

"Don't call him 'Malfoy'. He's my Draco." Her eyes took on a softer quality, one that he'd never seen in a Slytherin's gaze.

"He's... lucky his girlfriend is so devoted to him. You'd kill me to make him happy. I envy him."

She looked up at him again, and her expression was still as soft.

"You don't mean that... do you?"

"Well, yeah. That's the same reason my friends are so great... they're as loyal to me as you are to Malf- to Draco."

"And... and you are to them." Her voice was breaking. "You've saved them so often, and gone out of your way to come to their aid. They're lucky, too."

She seemed to realize what she'd just said, and her eyes sped from Harry to the floor. He ventured an arm on her shoulder.

"No." But she made no real move to prevent him. He pulled her to his body, and he could feel her shaking with grief and confusion.

"M- Draco hates my guts," he said. "I know that, and I return his feelings just as strongly. I can see why it's so important for you to hate me, as well."

"Stop."

"But if you're waiting for me to start shouting at you, or something like that, just so you can go back to hating to me, well-"

"Stop, please." She was sobbing. He blinked in surprise. "You're making it so much harder," she managed. "You're so gentle, so kind... I can't hate you... I can't... you're so heartless."

Then she turned and wept into his shoulder, and he curled his arms around her shuddering shoulders, beginning to share her overwhelming grief.

"I hate you... I hate Draco... and I hate myself... I'm such shite, I can't even loathe my dear Draco's enemy..."

She looked up at him, a sudden hope and desperation on her face.

"Kill me."

"What?!"

"Please, just- just snuff me right here. You can leave my body here, they'll never find it. I don't deserve to live, I'm so... I'm so insufficient."

He stared in disbelief at the heartsick, suicidal girl in his arms, too shocked to answer her.

"P... please..."

"Listen to me, Pansy," he began, slowly and quietly. "You do not have to be 'sufficient'. You don't have to satisfy me, or Draco, or anybody. You're a person, not a broom model under inspection. You have needs of your own."

"My needs ARE to satisfy Draco, and I've FAILED!"

He sighed. "I'm not going to kill you. I've never killed anyone, and I'm certainly not going to start with someone who doesn't deserve it."

And as she looked up at him, her tears rolling down her cheeks and her lip quivering, her breath coming out in silent cries, he saw a forlorn beauty in Pansy Parkinson that he would never have thought was there. Her nose didn't seem as flat as it once had, her normally-pale cheeks were quite rosy from the recent goings on, and he noticed she had strong, high cheekbones. Her turquoise eyes were pleading with him, begging him to show her some way out, to lift her problems with a word or an action, to return the hatred that had been drained away from her heart, leaving nothing but confusion and self-loathing.

"I- I-"

"Pansy, you're... you're so..."

"Wh- wha?"

Unlike the previous instances, this time it seemed to take an eternity for his lips to reach hers. When they did, he enveloped her bottom lip, reveling in its soft, pliable texture, hearing her begin to cry harder, and a few of her hot tears clung to his cheeks. He released the brief kiss and stared directly into her eyes.

"I hate you so much, Harry." She had called him "Harry", not "Harry Potter". It was this that made him wonder if the word "hate" was really the one she was looking for...

"That's funny... I don't hate you."

"But you have to, I'm a Slytherin."

"Sometimes the house rivalries aren't as cut and dry as they're supposed to be."

"How... how can you not detest me? I've been so foul to your friend, that Granger..."

"Do you really KNOW Hermione?"

"Of course not, don't be an ass."

"Hermione doesn't really know you, either." He sighed. "It's what the Sorting Hat was talking about at the start of last term, and what Dumbledore said at the end of the year before. Our houses could be closer if we would just... try. But... we're so concentrated on silly things like bloodlines and houses that we just hate each other for the sake of hatred."

She shook her head, as if trying to clear away what he'd just said. "Stop it, you're- you're not making sense, you're trying to deceive me-"

"You know I'm right. You only hate Hermione because she's a Muggle-born and a Gryffindor. Hermione only hates you because you despise her, which only amplifies your hatred. It's a vicious cycle that's hard to break... but not impossible."

She peered into his eyes scrutinizingly. "You're serious. You really think the Slytherins and Gryffindors could just bury the hatchet and skip down the sidewalk of happiness, hand in hand."

"Codswallop," he said, grinning. "But I do think we could stop trying to kill each other."

To his surprise, she blearily returned the grin. "Maybe you're right." Her face fell. "I can't believe this is happening... I'm sitting here, talking to Harry Potter as if we were old mates enjoying a drink."

"Who says we can't be mates?"

She laughed. "Don't be a git."

"Am I?"

Harry could tell she was genuinely confused as she looked away. "I... I dunno. This is so weird, but... you've almost got me believing I could stop hating you."

"I wish you would. You're starting to grow on me."

A small smile played at her lips, but she continued to stare at the floor. "Is that 'grow' like a rose, or 'grow' like a bubotuber?"

"Or 'grow' like... a pansy?"

She grinned, and it was a truly amused one. "Why didn't I think of that one?" Immediately, she pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes squinting. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"I take it you don't want me to stuff you silly, now?"

When she raised her head again, her expression was quite dark, and her smile had taken a turn for the seductive. "Who said anything about that?"

 

_~*~ Chapter Three: Craving Venom_

"...what?"

And she was crawling across the bed on her hands and knees, closing in on him, licking her lips. He backed up against the headboard.

"P-Pansy, what-?"

"I want you," she said, her voice husky. "You're so strong, so pure... so righteous. I want to taint you!"

She took him deeply, her tongue moving slower and more fluidly than previously. She was straddling his leg, and her minge was grinding against it through her panties. Opening one eye briefly, he could see her cheeks pinken at this, and felt the bulge in his pants strengthen.

"That's it," she whispered, stroking it with one hand as her other curled around his shoulder, a finger stroking his neck. "Just let go."

"But... but you-"

Perhaps to prevent him from finishing his thought, she engaged him again, hungrily sucking at him. One of his hands moved up her jumper and the other down to her bum, and this time she giggled when he reached it.

"Frisky Potter."

She then pressed a finger briefly to his lips and moved off of him, lowering her face between his legs. Her black hair was blocking his view, but he could feel light touches along his wang that coincided with her kissing noises.

"Hey-!"

Another giggle reached his ears as he could feel her hand moving along it, and then the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being pulled.

"P-PANSY!!!"

He was shaking violently now - half with fear, half with anticipation. He could feel her warm fingertips caress his hardening flesh, and the pull of fabric as she removed it from his shorts. Then he heard a gasp.

"Wh-what?"

She had backed off by about a foot, and he could see her face again. There, above his exposed manhood, her head hovered, fixated on it. Her expression was akin to one any student would hold if they'd just been handed the deed to Honeydukes.

"What is it?"

"I didn't think you'd be so... so..."

"WHAT?!"

"So, 'blessed'," she breathed, stroking him. Harry shuddered at her touch, blushing deeply at her compliment.

"S-stop that," he said. There was no real conviction in his voice.

"Maybe later." A sinister smile came over her, and she lowered her head.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he felt something warm, soft and slimy envelop his knob. He threw his head back, and a moan escaped his lips. He could feel the inside of her oral cavity as her tongue wrapped around him, feel the light suction she was making good use of.

"P-Pansy..."

As she continued to minister to him, he felt a hand cup his sack and begin massaging his stones. His eyes shot wide, and he was panting full force, now. He grabbed the back of her neck almost instinctively, and he could feel how soft her dark hair was.

"Enough," she said abruptly. She pushed herself up, and he could see down her cleavage from this perspective. "Let's be getting along, now."

For a brief moment, he thought she had meant they should leave, and he would have agreed if she hadn't rose to her knees and lifted her skirt.

"W-"

She pulled her knickers down in one swift motion, and her bald fanny gleamed in the low light from the boarded-up windows.

Harry must've been taking a long time to get over this sight, as she said, "Like the view from there, Potter?"

"You... you shave."

She grinned deviously. "Thought you might notice. Good eyes." She crawled on top of him, her tones growing more hushed as she spoke. "Really good eyes... so unnervingly green... so... so Slytherin."

"I was almost put in Slytherin," he said in a low voice. He could feel her bare skin against his tool. "The Hat had it down to those two."

"If only it had chosen differently," she breathed into his ear. "We might've been able to do this earlier."

"If only," he said, biting her earlobe.

He felt her hands at his sides, and realized she was taking off his shirt. He leaned forward to allow it, then leaned back again when she'd thrown it into the dusty floor.

"You're quite toned," she cooed, running her hands along his abs and chest.

"Quidditch," he said, grinning. "Does a body good."

"And what a body it did..." She ran a tongue along one of his pecs, and he shivered.

"Good for the goose..."

"Hey-!"

And he had her jumper in the floor. He saw her cheeks turn quite red, and he flashed her a smile almost as wicked as hers.

"Now for that pesky black thing," he said, indicating her bra. As his hands moved up her back, he could tell she was more nervous, and she took a sharp intake of breath when he undid the clasp. "You weren't this jumpy when you whipped off your knickers."

"I just... I feel so vulnerable when I'm this naked," she said once he'd removed it. Her sizeable breasts shone as much as her fanny had, and her nipples were stiff; almost at once, she raised her arms to cover herself. "I don't feel as confident like this, as proud, as..."

"...as Slytherin?"

She smiled, and relaxed somewhat, descending onto him again. "I don't understand it... you get me, and I don't really know you. It's as if you're a..."

"Hmm?"

"Like you're a Legillimens. But you're not... are you?"

He smiled. "No, but I've known a few. I'm not even a very good Occlumens."

"Then you're just... brilliant."

Their eyes locked, and Harry felt something stir inside him as he stared into those turquoise orbs. Lust was one thing, but...

"I hate you, Harry."

"I... I think I hate you, too."

And she lowered her mouth onto his, her tongue again calling out for his, and his again answering in kind. He could feel her peaks lightly brushing his chest as she moved, and her quim felt quite wet against his prick. He moved his hand again to her backside, and hiked her skirt up until he felt bare skin.

"Harry!" she squeaked.

"Firm, smooth, supple... you've got a lot to be proud of back there."

She was the deepest shade of red she could manage without losing quite every hint of that pale Slytherin quality that came from living in the dungeons.

"I don't care where you sleep at night," she hissed. "You are a Slytherin, through and through. It's time we stopped dallying."

Before he could blink, he could feel her maneuvering him into her warmth. He clutched at her back, and he suddenly heard her cry out in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It... it hurts!"

"What hurts?"

But she shook her head, and kept forcing him further inside. As she threw her head back, he saw her face was taught with pain, and she was biting her lip - he was almost sure he could feel something suddenly give inside her, and she screamed. He raised a hand to her cheek, and felt another tear.

"Pansy?"

But at that moment, she fell onto him again, gasping.

"They... they w- were right."

"Who?"

"They said... it's quite painful the f- the first time."

Harry pushed her back from him. "What did you say?"

"It's... it's quite p-painful the f-"

"This is your FIRST TIME?!"

She looked at him, and her eyes were clouded. "Why? Isn't it yours?"

"Well, yeah, but... you seemed so... so confident, so experienced. You seemed to know what you were doing."

She grinned sheepishly, panting. "I did, sort of. I've... been masturbating daily for nearly four years."

He goggled. "Really?!"

"Yeah... I just, haven't ever... with anyone else."

"You little nympho," he breathed.

Her nose crinkled. "You bet your bum."

"I'll bet yours," he replied, squeezing hers. She shrieked, then giggled and kissed him.

Then, her hips began moving, and Harry's mind went blank. He could feel her glowing heat sliding along his member, the juices flowing down it and pooling on his stomach or the bed. They engaged in a deeper, more heated kiss, and lost themselves in the moment, fondling, groping, biting, thrusting. When Harry gave a particularly violent buck, she broke the kiss.

"Ohh," she gasped.

He leaned forward and enveloped one of her peaks with his mouth, his tongue flicking across her nipple. He felt her body shudder, and placed his hand on the other knocker as he moved the other hand to her waist.

"Harder," she moaned.

Obediently, he placed both hands on her hips and began bucking again, forcing himself as deep inside her body as he could before withdrawing. Her hands snatched wildly at his shoulders for support, and she knocked his glasses to the floor. Her shoe bruised his leg as she rebalanced.

"Pansy," he breathed.

"Ohh!"

He pumped into her as hard as he could, and her mouth fell open, her eyes widening so greatly that he thought he may have to be ready to catch one if it fell out. Sweat was pouring from his head, and he could see it glistening all over her lithe, trim body. As his cock swelled inside her and her vaginal walls contracted around him, he tightened his hold on her hips, and she cried out something unintelligable. He braced himself as he began thrusting at fever pitch.

"OH, GOD!"

"PANSY-!"

"I LOVE YOU, HARRY!!!"

His body stiffened, and he could feel her shuddering above him, her nails cutting into his shoulders, and no doubt drawing blood. He vaguely heard himself whispering something. Liquid gushed all over his pubic area, and she was making choked, wet gasps.

"Ooh..."

With that, she pitched forward, trapping their juices between them, her face resting on one of his shoulders, a hand on the other. He hugged her to him, stroking her hair and back affectionately.

"Pansy?"

"Hnnh?"

"Did you just-"

"I know," she said weakly. "I know what I said."

"Did you-?"

"I don't know."

Harry vaguely noticed the sun was setting through the cracks of the window, but he did not care; his mind was clouding over, and the room was beginning to swim. Nevertheless, they really should be leaving, and he forced himself to speak as he continued to soothe her hair.

"Shouldn't we...?"

"Hmm?" Her voice sounded the way he felt. He looked down, and saw her eyes were closed and her lips were smiling benignly. A contented apathy gripped him, and the slowing heartbeat of the half-nude Slytherin on top of him lulled him into a deep, dreamless slumber.

  
 _~*~ The End (for now)_

**Author's Note:**

> LEGAL NOTICE: Potter of the Harry variety does not belong to me. If he did, I probably would not be writing fanfictions. However, this fanfiction IS my own work, and is ©2004.
> 
> Loads of spoilers. To avoid any confusion, I made up Pansy's eye colour. One bio I read online says she has brown eyes, but oh, well. Also, please do forgive me if this isn't my best work, but as it is now extremely old I can't spend too much time apologizing for it.
> 
> THEME SONG: "Pug" by The Smashing Pumpkins (for obvious reasons)


End file.
